castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Magic Crystal
'' manual]] The Magic Crystal (魔力の玉 Maryoku no Tama, literally "The Magic Ball"), also known as the Mystic Sphere,[http://www.vgmuseum.com/mrp/manual-cv5.htm Page 13, the North American manual of Castlevania: Dracula X] is a red spherical item used in different ways in various Castlevania titles. The Magic Crystal first appeared in the original Castlevania game. It usually shows up whenever a stage is clear. The crystal has the power to restore a hero's health to top condition. However, in some games hearts will be reset to 5 or 10 after obtaining it. Game Specific Information Castlevania :: Vampire Killer :: Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse :: Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge :: A Magic Crystal shows up whenever the player clears a stage. However, the crystals in this game will rise toward the sky, instead of materializing in mid-air and falling to the ground for the player to collect, like in other games. Super Castlevania IV :: A Magic Crystal will show up after the player defeats a boss to clear the stage. It should be noted that some of the stages don't have a Magic Crystal. Akumajo Dracula (Sharp X 68000) :: Castlevania: Rondo of Blood :: Castlevania: Bloodlines :: Castlevania: Dracula X :: Castlevania Legends :: After using a stage boss as the sacrifice, the power of a spirit will be captured in a crystal. The power of a spirit can be used as the Soul Weapon, Sonia Belmont's sub-weapons. Castlevania Chronicles :: Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance :: A Magic Crystal shows up whenever the player clears a stage. However, if Juste jumps and attacks with his whip, catching the Crystal Ball at the same time, a message will appear on the screen. If his timing was almost perfect and he caught the crystal near top height, where it materialized, the message will read: "Excellent!!!". However, if he caught it at mid-height on its way down, the message will read: "Cool!!". If Juste only jumps and gets the Magic Crystal near top height without performing a whiplash, the message: "Good!" will appear. There doesn't seem to be any benefit for achieving this, however, other than for amusement. Harmony Of Dissonance - Excellent!!!.jpg|Excellent!!! Harmony Of Dissonance - Cool!!.jpg|Cool!! Harmony_Of_Dissonance - Good!.jpg|Good! Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow :: Castlevania: Lament of Innocence :: Instead of the Magic Crystal, the game introduced the Orb System, which allows an Orb combined with a Sub-Weapon to create an advanced attack. An Orb can be acquired after clearing a stage, except for the White and Black Orbs, which are hidden within specific stages. Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow :: Castlevania: Curse of Darkness Even though there are no Magic Crystals in the game, a small circular area, filled with holy light, will appear after defeating each boss. The player can enter this area to cure his wounds. Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin :: Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia :: A Magic Crystal shows up whenever the player clears a stage. Interestingly enough, the Magic Crystal can also be seen on a boss door, acting as the "seal" to it; disappearing when the door opens and reappearing when it closes. Item Data Reference Category:Crystal Category:Castlevania I Items Category:Vampire Killer Items Category:Dracula's Curse Items Category:Belmont's Revenge Items Category:Super Castlevania IV Items Magic Jewel Category:Bloodlines Items Category:Dracula X Items Category:Legends Items Category:Chronicles Items Category:Harmony of Dissonance Items Category:Aria of Sorrow Items Category:Dawn of Sorrow Items Category:Curse of Darkness Items Category:Portrait of Ruin Items Category:Order of Ecclesia Items Magic Jewel